A shocking conspiracy
by SpiritDetective
Summary: Yusuke Urameshi and his partners are caught up in a conspiracy, which breeds mistrust, and uncertainty. In this dangerous time and place, they must ban together to stop thier dangerous enemy. It's YB Review please


Disclaimer:I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything associated with it. I only own the plot, and any characters that do not appear in Yu Yu Hakusho unless said otherwise, no money is being made off this story. Partly influenced by Metal Gear Solid.

Note: Some chapters will be in first person such as this first chapter if they come from records by that person (ex. a diary, journal, tape recording). The others will be in third-person, I know that this may make it confusing but there was no other way I could do this.

If you know any other way, I'd be happy for suggestions, R/R please.

Shadow island lies just north of northwest of Japan,deep in the Arctic Circle. Above one of its rocky cliffs stands a cabin that is normally used for meteorological studies, and it was here that I, Yusuke Urameshi, found myself, seated on a chair with my hands bound behind my back and a burlap sack covering my head. A fierce blizzard raged outside, and the cabin was just a dark, silent patch somewhere inside the storm. I could sense at least four men crowded around me.

They had been interrogating me for what felt like hours now.

The burlap sack is smells strongly with the traces of coffee beans. In the biting cold of the cabin,images of Japan come to me unbidden, alleys coiled through with vivid, untended profusions of flowers, children playing after school, sunshine capable of burning out the cornea, erupting between the trees.

I reflected to myself how I got here, in the first place.

(Flashback)

I was at school about three days before. I hung out on the roof not feeling like doing much of anything today. A door, opened to the rooftop. And, who else should appear but Botan. She walked calmly up to me, and smiled.

"Hello, Yusuke!"she said."I have a favor to ask you, or rather Koenma has a favor."

I eyed her suspiciously, and frowned. Koenma's "favors" generally meant a whole lot of running around and a lot of pain and stress for me.

"He would like you to investigate, an island off the coast of Japan to the north. Apparently, he suspects something there has to do with the recent increase in recorded spiritual energy of demons, and various other obstacles. The information you will need is on this disc."

She pulled out a folder, and handed it to me. Inside, were many papers containing more specifics on my mission and a single disk.

"I don't know,"I said, "Every-time I do one of his favors, something bad ends up happening to me. I'm not really sure that I feel like doing anything, right now."

"Oh, Yusuke please!"

"Wait a minute, why are you begging me?!"

"Please, Yusuke!"

"No, leave me alone."

"Yusuke!"

"I said, leave me alone!"

The night after I was standing on the beach of this island. I thought to myself "I go out and do this, and all I get is a 'Thanks, and be careful!'. So, I ran up to the building, and started to try and find a way inside. However my mistake was, I had not thought about the fact that there were bound to be surveillance cameras placed around. So, I was idiotically spotted by one. A large shadow blocked out the sun, accompanied by strong winds. I looked up in the sky to see a large black helicopter coming closer, and closer......

(End Flashback)

I can feel my senses starting to fail me. The man in the front of me asks me for the second, or the hundredth, time.

"I'm going to ask you again. What's in the optical disc?!"

"I Told you, I don't know. I just found it, okay?"I choked.

"QUIT LYING!"

A fist sinks deep and explodes into the pit of my stomach, bringing up with it a peanut butter sandwich of many hours ago accompanied with the rusty taste of blood.

The relentless beating and many knife cuts of the past hour or so, have my whole body screaming with pain, but I refuse to tell them what they wanted. I had far too much invested at this point, too many days of dangerous investigations into the story of a lifetime. There was no way I was just going to give it all up at this point.

"That's enough."

A voice spoke up from somewhere in the far back of the cabin.

"We have the disk back, now. Just get rid of him, so we can get out of this place."

Even in my current sorry state, I was still a detective. He had said, "We have the disc back." That meant that my hosts were the original owners of that optical disc. The last piece of the puzzle was in it's place; I knew beyond a shadow of doubt that everything recorded on the disc was true, and that the conspiracy I had suspected did in fact exist. At that moment, I suddenly heard a window shatter. The raging storm outside seemed to gain entry to the cabin in an instance, and then I heard thin screams from the captors that encircled my chair. The next second, they had already fallen heavily to the floor.

The brief confusion had ended before I even regained enough presence of mind to even panic. Whoever was here now, whatever had happened, my tormentors were obviously out of commission. But no,w I could hear measured footsteps approaching me from across the floor.

If this person had just saved my life, than who was it? Or, was I about to share in the others' grim fate? The footsteps came to a halt just in front of me, but strangely enough, I did not feel any sort of a presence nearby. The burlap was slowly lifted from around my head, pulled off by an unseen hand. The stinging night air cooled my face, and my eyes gradually refocused in the darkened room. And I could finally see who it was that stood before me.

"You should try to be more careful, I'm not always going to be around to save your neck."

I blinked, to focus and said, "Well, Hiei, I owe you one."

Hiei, looked at me and said "I suggest you hurry, more guards are bound to investigate, not that I couldn't take them of course, but the faster we're out of here the better."

I grabbed the disc stepped over the bodies of the guards and exited. I thought long and hard finally coming to the realization, that when the disc Botan gave me had been recovered by the guards, the said "We have the disc back". Why would Botan and Koenma give me an item so dangerous to take it back to where it was from? Little did I know, this was only the beginning of something much more. My next mission would take me deep into the enemies' territory, where a shocking conspiracy would be discovered.

Disclaimer:I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything associated with it. I only own the plot, and any characters that do not appear in Yu Yu Hakusho unless said otherwise, no money is being made off this story. Partly influenced by Metal Gear Solid.

Note: Some chapters will be in first person such as this first chapter if they come from records by that person (ex. a diary, journal, tape recording). The others will be in third-person, I know that this may make it confusing but there was no other way I could do this.

If you know any other way, I'd be happy for suggestions, R/R please.


End file.
